


Bloody Proposal

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood, Connor in a suit, Everyone Needs A Hug, Funeral, Gunshot Wounds, I Blame Tumblr, Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Is a Bad Parent, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Treebros, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: THIS IS THE SADDEST TUMBLR PROMPT I COULD FIND SORRY





	1. Chapter 1

Evan frantically tried to stop the blood that was pooling around Connor’s weak form. A murderer had escaped from a high-security prison and burst into the restaurant in which the two lovers were having their date night. Everyone in the area had fled, but the man shot Connor before running off.  

“ _ Connor, _ ” Evan urged, kissing the eldest Murphy child on his forehead gently. “Stay with me!  _ Please! _ ” Connor coughed, red spots appearing on his chin.

“Evan…” He says, voice barely audible. “Evan Hansen, I love you more than weed, and since I met you, I’ve always dreamed of the day we’d announce that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.” Another cough.

“Connor Murphy! That sound like a goodbye! You’re going to make it!” Evan screeched. Connor just gave a shaky laugh.

“No, Ev. No, I’m not going to make it. That’s why I'm asking you now, will you marry me?”

Evan’s face went from a display of shock, to despair. “ _ Connor! _ Why won't you take this seriously?! You’re  _ DYING!” _ Connor just shook his head.

“I’m being serious, Evan. You make me the happiest man alive, and your smile lights up my world. When I first asked you if you’d go out with me five years ago, when you said ‘yes’, suddenly all my problems dissolved.” Tears spill down Evan’s cheeks at the sentiment. “I hope that maybe, we can recreate that ‘yes’ moment. So will you, Evan Hansen, marry me?” Connor asked, reaching into the pocket of his blood soaked suit and pulling out a small, perfect silver ring.

“Connor I-” Evan stuttered. 

“Just, please, answer my question love.”

“ _ Yes.” _ the blond boy whispered against Connor’s lips as the long haired boy’s final breath escaped his lungs.


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Evan

Five minutes later the police and an ambulance had arrived. They were too late to save Connor’s life, and far too late to save Evan’s heart. The medics had to pry a sobbing Evan off of his dead fiancé’s body. Both boys were loaded into the ambulance, Connor on a stretcher. The first thing that Evan did once he was sitting down, was check to make sure the silver ring was still in place on his finger. It was there, however it was covered in it’s previous owner’s blood. 

 

An officer with toasted brown hair and copper skin laid her hand on Evan’s shoulder “I’m officer Schmidt. Can you tell me what happened? I need to know everything, however that was quite an experience. Take your time.” That was kind of her, but quite an experience was putting it lightly. Evan sat there with officer Schmidt for who knows how long before he took a shaky breath.

 

“C-Connor a-asked me i-if i w-wanted to go to dinner with him toni-tonight.” He began, determined not to break down. The officer took a notepad and pen out of her navy blue uniform’s pocket. She gave him an encouraging nod as if saying,  continue when you feel ready .

 

“E-everything was p-perfect, C-Connor had j-just g-g-gotten up when a man came into the r-restaurant and pulled out a g-gun. E-everyone st-started to scream and run out b-but he-he shot Connor and l-left along with everyone else.” Evan failed to keep himself together, and couldn’t hold back a broken sob. Schmidt took a deep breath and set down her pen.

 

“I will ask you what else happened afterwords but first, I have some unfortunate news for you.” Evan couldn’t imagine what could be worse right now, but he suspected that the news he was about to hear was news he already knew. “Your companion here— Connor, you said? —well, he didn’t make it.”

 

Of course, Evan already knew this but he still winced and sobbed when he heard his worst fear verbally confirmed. “I-I know.” He cried.

 

“Can you tell me what else happened sir?”

 

He could sure as hell try. “I-I was telling Connor he would make it but h-he s-seemed to know he w-wouldn’t.” The blond boy held back another sob and continued, “H-he started to t-tell me h-how much he l-loved me. I t-told him to take this m-more seriously b-but he j-just continued.” Schmidt nodded and jotted something down in her notebook.

 

“H-h-he...” Evan trailed off. This was starting to get too difficult, but he had to stay strong. For Connor’s sake. He twisted the ring on his finger and took a shaky breath before continuing in a slightly steadier voice. “He asked me to marry him. I thought he just wanted to say that as his l-last words— a last  I love you, but then... then he took out a ring. I said yes, then he was-“ Evan shook his head. He just couldn’t bring himself to say any more.

 

“I see.” Officer Schmidt began in a practiced, soothing manner. “We’ll see to it that the man in question is caught and Connor’s memory isn’t laid to rest in vain. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?” 

 

“I-I didn’t know. I didn’t know he w-would propose tonight, and I didn’t kn-know he would propose at all. I loved him.” Evan gestured weakly to the silver ring on his finger, still sticky with Connor’s blood.

 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Two weeks later, half an hour before the funeral, Evan Hansen couldn’t bear his misery. The funeral home people had cleaned up Connor’s body and put it back into he suit he was wearing when he died. There wasn’t anything Evan could do about the eldest Murphy’s fate the night he was shot, yet as he signed his name on the first line of the guest book, he felt like Connor’s death was his fault. 

 

Evan walked to the open casket like a zombie. It was creepy, but the blond boy sat down next to Connor’s body and tucked a strand of hair behind the corpse’s ear. His love’s face was fixed in a small smile as if having a pleasant dream. Evan hadn’t felt whole since the night Connor was shot, like someone had ripped a part of his soul from his body. Which, in a way, they had. For a long time Connor had been the only reason that Evan kept himself alive, and now the only reason he was alive now was because it didn’t seem like Connor would want Evan to die because he was killed.

 

Evan knew that Connor’s wish was to not have a long service once he died. Something short and sweet. So Evan decided he would make a speech. As he walked up to the front, his eyes scanned the crowd. Zoe was there, holding Alana’s hand and silently weeping. Evan’s mom was there. Connor and Zoe’s parents were there (although Larry seemed to have come along grudgingly). A handful of relatives Evan didn’t know very where there (from both Evan’s family and Connor’s). Alana’s parents were there. Evan could do this. It was for Connor.

 

He reached the podium.

 

“Good afternoon.” He began lamely. “As you all know we-we are gathered here to mourn Connor Murphy’s d-death and put him to a p-proper rest. He always told me that wh-when he d-died he wanted a short service. Something small. And he w-wanted me to say something.” He has notecards, however, the rest of his speech came from his heart. 

 

“Th-the night that Connor d-died was literally the w-worst night of m-my life. Only the officials who investigated his m-murder know the f- full story. You all deserve to k-know what happened. Some of you m-might have n-noticed that I’m w-wearing a ring. W-when Co-Connor was sh-shot, he knew he w-wouldn’t make it. H-he t-told me th-that I made him the h-happiest man alive a-and asked me to m-marry him.” Evan braced himself on the podium, struggling to stay standing. “I said y-yes of course, b-but that was th-the last w-word he ever h-heard.”

 

“W-while everyone in his r-room w-will obviously m-miss him, n-nobody will m-miss him a-as much as I do. F-for those w-who didn’t kn-know him very well, he w-was the most amazing man I-I ever m-met. H-he a-asked me out f-five years ago a-at the end of our s-senior year. W-we never planned on th-this.” 

 

Words begin to spill out of Evan’s mouth. He can’t control the tears that start falling down his cheeks. His vision goes fuzzy and his breathing comes in short bursts. His knees buckle beneath him, and before he knows it his mom, and Zoe and Alana are there at his side to guide him back to his seat. Evan hadn’t had a panic attack this bad since the end of high school. And even if he did, Connor had always been there to help him out of it. Even his mom had admitted she’d never seen anyone handle a panic attack like Connor. But now he was gone. Connor Murphy was gone. Evan’s fiancé was gone and he wasn’t coming back. He wouldn’t come back. He was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes magic eight ball*  
> Me: Am I sorry?  
> MEB: No  
> Me: Welp. You heard it here first, I’m not sorry.
> 
> This chapter is kinda... meh.


End file.
